To Be Betrayed
by XxDevils-AngelxX
Summary: her blood seeps into the cold, unforgiving ground as she stared into the faces of her betrayer, his love, and her friends. now tell me, when death has taken you, and love is brutally crushed, will there be someone?
1. To Be Betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin. So u can't sue!! HA! I win! Score!!!!  
  
Anywhos, the song is everybody's fool by evanescence this is my first fic, so please be kind. Hehe, thanks!! Review and tell me wut u think. Oh yeah. this is a little morbid and it had suicide in it. So I guess..enjoy?  
  
" " saying ' ' thoughts * * song  
  
To be betrayed  
  
Kagome ran with all of her strength, allowing the branches to cut into skin as she ran by them. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks, flowing over the numerous cuts she had gotten from running. This only added to her pain. But somehow, she was numb to all ordinary pain. The one in her heart over took them all.  
~ flashback~  
  
Kagome had gone for a walk in the woods alone. She needed sometime to clear, sort, and organize her crowded thoughts. Suddenly a voice from near by shattered her thoughts. It was Inuyasha. Curiously, she followed the voice until she spotted him at a clearing. He was with. Kikyo.  
  
*perfect by nature  
  
icons of self indulgence*  
  
Quietly, Kagome hid behind a bush, and watched as her heart slowly broke.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha," Kikyou started "do you love that reincarnation of me?"  
  
Inuyasha embraced her in an instant.  
  
"Never Kikyou. She's just a damn copy of you. A shard detector. That's all she is. You are the one I love." Inuyasha replied.  
  
They slowly parted. Kikyou looked into his eyes.  
  
"Do you mean that Inuyasha?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
"Yes. I have it all planned out. I can use that bitch to find all of the shards. No, better yet, I can bring you into the group soon, and find the shards. I'll kill off the bitch. The others will be too scared to do anything but cooperate. Then, once we find them all, we can start a family. As for now, those fools don't know anything." Inuyasha said menacingly.  
  
* just what we all need,  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
  
have you no shame don't you see me  
  
you know you've got everybody fooled *  
  
Kagome held back tears and got up from her hiding place silently, not wanting to hear anymore. She broke into a run. Tears steamed bitterly down her face.  
  
' Inuyasha ' she cried in her mind. ' Am I really just a shard detector? Am I just a copy? Is that all I am?!'  
  
~ end flashback~  
  
As Kagome ran back to the camp, it had rapidly started to rain. By the time she reached camp, she was drenched to the core. Finding everyone asleep in a sheltered area, she sat on a rock under the rain, thinking as sheets of cold rain beat down on her. She drew her knees up and clutched them tightly.  
  
Rocking back and forth, she shivered as she replayed the scene in her mind over and over, like how a broken record player skips over a record. In the morning, Sango was the first to find Kagome in that state. She was soaked and shivering. Her eyes were glazed over, and her lips were as blue as blue could get. As Sango called Miroku and shippo over, Inuyasha emerged from the forest.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called. " There is something wrong with Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha threw a glance at her. The sight of the pale blue girl sent a shock down his spine. Shaking it off, he cleared his throat.  
  
"So what? I don't care. Anyway, Kikyou is joining us to find the shards from now on." He said as she stepped out of the woods as well.  
  
A cold smile spread across her face. Suddenly Kagome smiled a little, and began to sing. ( AN: ok, I know these are the lyrics, I just thought it would be ok if she said it. So I'll have stars and quotes.)  
  
"* look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
  
oh how we love you  
  
no flaws when you're pretending*"  
  
No one heard her sing these words so softly, except Inuyasha. He growled and bared his teeth. Kagome's eyes snapped open and alert. She stared at him.  
  
"*but now i know she  
  
never was and never will be  
  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled*"  
  
She averted her stare over to kikyou.  
  
"*without the mask where will you hide  
  
can't find yourself lost in your lie*"  
  
slowly Kagome arose from her seat. She made her way over to Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
"*i know the truth now  
  
i know who you are  
  
and i don't love you anymore*" she mumbled yet again.  
  
Kagome grasped the Tetsusaiga from its sheath. She smiled.  
  
"*it never was and never will be  
  
you're not real and you can't save me  
  
somehow now you're everybody's fool *" Kagome sang aloud.  
  
Without a moments spare, she thrusted the mighty sword into her stomach. A shock wave of pain shot through her body. With what was left of her strength, she pulled out the bloody sword and fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he ran to her side. "Kagome no! you can't die! NO! you have to be here! I don't want you to go! I don't want you to leave!" he cried loudly.  
  
"Shippo." Kagome said softly.  
  
Shippo wiped his eyes and buried his face into her open hand.  
  
"Shippo, look at me." Kagome faintly said.  
  
Shippo looked up, salty liquid streamed down his face. Kagome smiled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo. There was a pain in my heart, a pain too much for me to bear. I don't want to leave you Shippo. Please, will you forgive me?"  
  
shippo nodded hurriedly. She smiled and stroked his cheek.  
  
"That's my boy. I love you very much Shippo. Never forget that. No matter what anyone tells you."  
  
Shippo burst into tears all over again. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku who were just standing there, still trying to comprehend what happened. Tears were already flowing from them.  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys." Kagome smiled as tears flowed from her own eyes. "I'm so sorry I never got to see you two get married, or have little Miroku's or little Sango's running around." They blushed. Kagome laughed only to cough up blood.  
  
She faced Inuyasha and Kikyou. Her soul was flickering, her spirit was almost out.  
  
With a few wheezes, she managed to get out painfully, "Be happy Inuyahsa," she wheezed again. "Be happy for both of us." she wheezed again, and sighed out  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
With that her life fire went out.  
  
There Kagome Higurashi laid in front of them in a puddle of blood, dead.and smiling. 


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer, I DON'T OWN NUTTIN SO BACK OFF!!!!! Hehe thankines!!!  
  
Anywho, sorry this is so short. Hehe, I tried.  
  
To be betrayed  
Trapped  
  
There was a sudden bright flash of light as her soul came out of her. It hovered over her  
  
body before visiting each person there, delivering a feeling of warmth into their hearts.  
  
Only Kikyou wasn't bestowed with this feeling. The soul, Kagome's soul, stopped at  
  
Inuyasha. She hovered in front of him. Suddenly, the soul transformed into the other half  
  
of the jewel. It was complete. The jewel was complete. They had both halves, one around  
  
Kagome's neck, and the other in Inuyasha's hand. Though a joy was in him, so  
  
was sadness and grief.  
  
"Kagome transformed her soul into the other side of the Shikon no Tama." Sango said.  
  
"That is not all she has done." Miroku said. "She has purified the both sides. And  
  
by turning her soul into half of the Shikon, she trapped herself in the Tama."  
  
"Waddya mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It means," Kikyou suddenly said, breaking her long silence. "Kagome has trapped her soul in the jewel."  
  
SORRY!! It was so short. Ill try and another chapter posted up sooner.  
  
Pinayazngrl- yeah it was a little sad. but I'm happy you thought it was great! Please R&R again. ^_^  
  
Dumbasspunk- as you can see, there is another chap. short. but a chap nonetheless. I hope the ways you described this story was a good thing. please keep reading and update soon!  
  
Keddy- haha, interesting review. All I can say is thanks for reviewing, and please do again!  
  
Salienne de Lioncourt- I know this probably wouldn't happen, but I thought it would be cool to write it in a way as if it had. Thanks for reviewing and please do again.  
  
X shadow- you really think its good? +^_^+ I try. but I was thinking about making this a one shot, but I decided not too. Hope you like it and please do review again. 


	3. Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer. I don't own it, so shove off.  
  
Unexpected Arrival  
  
'What? Kagome turned herself into the Shikon? Why?' Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
Suddenly, he felt little fists pounding on him.  
  
"You killed her! How could you! You knew she loved you, and you do this! I hate you! I'll never forgive you! You deserve to burn in Hell for what you did!" Shippo screamed, crying nonstop.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the kitsune. The pounds slowly dissipated, only to leave Shippo curled up crying on Kagome's stomach. Inuyasha looked at the others in the group. Sango was in tears, leaning on Miroku, who was barely holding his own. He looked at them and back to the jewel. He knew what he had to do, he knew he had to bring Kagome back to life.but he just didn't want to. He just didn't want to.  
  
"Argggg!!!!" he screamed in frustration.  
  
"Inuyasha." The cold voice of Kikyou said. "What are you waiting for? Make me human again.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, he would do just that.  
  
"Make Kikyou alive again." He said to the glittering jewel.  
  
(*GASP!* *grumbles* spineless...jackass...)  
  
It started to hover in the air, rising until it was out of sight. After a tense moment, an explosion sounded, and a glittering dust fell over everyone.  
  
Kikyou started to hover in mid-air. A blinding light engulfed her, shielding her from view, and ensured anyone who tried to look, would go blind. When the light subsided, a very human Kikyou stood before them.  
  
"Kikyou." Inuyasha said in wonder.  
  
(AN: PFFT! He's just saying that in wonder because he knows he's FINALLY going to get some nookie.)  
  
Kikyou smiled, "Now we can be together Inuyasha."  
  
A wail from Shippo startled them. Inuyasha turned to beat him into a pulp for ruining his "moment" with Kikyou, when he saw what was making the poor kit cry in despair  
  
Kagome's body.was gone.  
  
All of the blood, everything.  
  
While they were pondering what could have happened, another blinding light caught them off guard. When it subsided, they looked and saw a woman figure drifting from the heavens dressed in a miko uniform much like Kikyou's, except the top was a midnight blue color, with moons and stars sprinkled over the surface like stray diamonds and two small white wings sewn on the back, in between her shoulder blades, and the bottoms were black with light, faded pictures of roaring flames.  
  
Long platinum hair flowed and shimmered as the wind lifted it and the suns rays hit the strands. What surprised them the most were the two chocolate brown doggy ears perched atop of her head, one ear, playfully tipped in black. Two eyes, the color a hazy, yet the vibrant color of gray and blue, sparkled in the light. A reddish orange sun and a blue crescent moon blessed her forehead.  
  
As the mysterious woman reached earth, a wolf youkai followed her side. This wolf.was not like any other youkai, this one had a flaming mane, and eyes black as coal. She looked at the group as she approached them.  
  
"What, no hello?" she asked in a playful tone, grinning.  
  
That voice was painfully familiar to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome." He murmured.  
  
"That's right Inu." She spat out his name as if it were poison. "It's me, back and improved."  
  
"KAGOME!" Shippo cried as he ran into her arms.  
  
"Shippo, oh how I missed you." she said cuddling him close.  
  
After re-greetings were done, Kagome looked at Kikyou and surprisingly smiled.  
  
"Lookin good there Kikyou. Actual body now eh?"  
  
Kikyou growled and shot an arrow in the blink of an eye. Kagome caught it with ease, and snapped it in half.  
  
"Now that wasn't nice." Kagome mocked.  
  
Suddenly an arrow and a bow appeared out of nowhere. In an instant, rivaled by Kikyous time, she shot it and cut open the sleeve of her miko uniform.  
  
"A word of advice, don't EVER miss your target." Kagome said.  
  
"You bitch!" Inuyasha lunged for Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha stop!" Sango screamed.  
  
Inuyasha clawed the place where Kagome was, but all he seemed to hit was air. He whirled around, looking for her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am highly disappointed. Have you gotten even slower since the last time I saw you?" Kagome said from nowhere.  
  
Inuyasha shot his glance over to a tree, where Kagome was comfortably lounging on a branch, eating an apple.  
  
"I don't care if I disappoint you bitch. And the last time you saw me, was only a few hours ago!" Inuyasha hollered.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, it has been but a few hours." Miroku said, breaking his silence.  
  
Kagome gave a joyous grin. "Miroku, it's great to hear you voice again! Even if you are a hentai."  
  
Sango inched closer to Miroku's ear, "Has she gone off the deep end?" she asked concerned.  
  
Kagome fell off the tree and landed in a comical anime position, (you know where your doing the I love you thing with your fingers.) "Hey! I heard that! And no, I am NOT crazy!" she shouted with a stress mark.  
  
Regaining her composure, and her seat on the branch, she smiled knowingly, and pointed towards the heavens.  
  
"Up there," she said, "it's been over 100 years." 


End file.
